A Cinderella Story(SanZo Version)
by mandacub
Summary: A Cinderella Story, only with a One Piece twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its me again. I know I should probably be working on Through Time and Beyond, but this story had to be written. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything One Piece. **

* * *

Walking into his apartment, Sanji threw his bag down on the couch and headed into his bedroom. It had been a long day at the Baratie and all he wanted was a hot shower and go to bed. Walking into the restroom he stripped down and turned in the hot water, once he stepped in the warm running water hit his tense muscles and he let out a sigh in relief. He stood there relishing in the satisfying moment, before he washed his hair and everything else and hopped out of the shower. With a clean towel around his neck Sanji walked back into his room, he was about to pick up the brush when he noticed a black and white paper on his drawer.

"Oh yeah that's right" he mumbled to himself picking up the small paper. He remembered that he was invited by Robin to the Black and White Ball she was hosting, where everything was of course black and white, and you had to wear a mask. Of course the invitation was mysterious and beautiful like Robin herself. Placing the invitation down on the drawer he walked over to his bed and plopped down into the soft mattress.

His eyes glanced over a small picture frame on the nightstand. A small smile graced his lips when he stared at the green haired kid that was pulling his hair and Sanji pulling right back. Zoro was his childhood friend, and the man that Sanji had secretly fallen in love with. Yes, Sanji fell in love with a man. But of course Zoro didn't know. He would never now how badly Sanji wanted to be with him, how badly Sanji dreamed about him. As much as he wanted to tell Zoro he was afraid the marimo would freak out and never talk to him again, so Sanji kept his feelings hidden behind the rival facade. He sighed and once again the ball came back into his mind, Zoro was definitely gonna go just because he was gonna be forced to by Luffy and Ace.

Then suddenly an idea popped into Sanjis head. People were gonna be wearing masks at the ball, which meant that nobody was gonna know who anybody was. Zoro was going and Sanji was invited. The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. The called ID said Choppers name. He slid open the phone and answered.

"Hey Chopper" he said into the phone.

"Sanji sorry to call you, but I just wanted to make sure you were gonna go to the ball on Saturday"

Sanji chuckled "Yeah I'll be there Chopper. I'm not gonna leave you by yourself"

Sanji smiled when he heard Chopper cheer in happiness. He could practically see the little guy dance around in happiness.

"Ok I was hoping you still have my tuxedo there with you?"

Sanji nodded into the phone. "Yeah don't worry Chopper I still have it, I'll be sure to give it to you on Saturday" with a quick ok and saying goodbye. He heard the click on the other end and he hung up himself placing the phone back on the nightstand. Sanji turned over on his back staring up at the ceiling remembering what he was thinking about before Chopper called.

A giant grin splattered across the blondes face, and soon he fell into a deep sleep ready for Saturday to arrive.

* * *

**Well thats the end of it. I hope you like this story, and don't worry because I'm gonna make the chapters longer than this one. Thanks for reading, and please review! (:****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter. I'll try to make this one longer. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece. **

* * *

Saturday finally came around. There was much to be done while Sanji waited for Chopper to arrive. He had to get his suit and find Choppers suit, the blonde literally threw out all his clothes in his closet until he finally found it.

A knock was heard. Sanji stopped what he was doing and headed for the door when he heard another knock. "I'm coming" he called out opening the door only to reveal a seventeen year old looking brunette boy smiling up at the blonde. "Oh hey Chopper come on in"

Sanji closed the door. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No I just cane to get my suit and head back. Doctorine needs me to help out a bit before the ball starts"

"That's fine" but before Sanji could get to his room his phone rang. Zeff was calling him. "Hello"

Chopper watched when Sanji's eyes hardened and his face turned to a scowl.

"At midnight. Ok fine I'll do it" Sanji let out a frustrated sigh closing his phone and dropping it on the table.

"What is it Sanji?"

"There's been a change of plans, seems like I'm gonna have to leave the ball a little earlier than expected"

"What why?" Chopper asked looking up at Sanji with innocent eyes.

"The old mans leaving to a convention and he needs someone to close the restaurant" great its just like the old geezer to ruin his plans. Oh well, its not like he couldn't go, he just had to leave early than he planned.

"Well that's understandable"

He watched Sanji walk into his bedroom and waited a few minutes before Sanji came back out with a suit hanging on a hanger. "Here you go buddy"

Gently he handed it to Chopper. "Thank you Sanji. Are you ok?" he asked noticing the frustrated look on the cooks face.

Sanji shook his head. He thought about telling Chopper about everything, about Zoro and about his feelings.

"Honestly there was something I planned on doing, but I don't know if I should tell you or not"

Chopper started to jump up and down excitedly causing Sanji to sweat drop.

"Come one you can tell me. Please"

_Chopper not the eyes please._

Sanji groaned inwardly. He hated when Chopper used those innocent bug eyes because he knew he could never say no to them. But that didn't stop him from trying. "Won't that old hag get angry if your late?"

"Dosen't matter"

Sanji hesitated for a bit, but he just gave in especially when Choppers eyes started to water. "Ok fine, but what I'm about to tell you stays between us. Got it?"

Chopper nodded. "My lips are sealed. Come on Sanji you of all people should know I wouldn't spill a secret"

"Whatever just come here" Sanji pulled the brunette by his shoulder closer and whispered into his ear while the ringing of the time went off loudly. By the time the timer ended Sanji pulled away from his friend and Choppers jaw was half way to the ground eyes wider than saucers.

"You want to tell Zoro you love him... I can't believe it!"

Choppers exclamation worried the cook, he wondered what Chopper thought about this.

"You're not..freaked out are you?"

A wave of relief washed over Sanji when Chopper shook his head no. "Of course not silly I'm happy for you"

"I just have little time to do so though since I have to leave to close the Baratie" Chopper saw the sad face his friend had. It seemed Sanji was really serious about this whole thing. "Besides if I don't get the restaurant closed on time the old geezer would throw a gasket. Which means I have little time to do what I need to do"

Sanji reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette lighting it and puffed out a smoke.

"Let me see your phone" Sanji gave the kid a confused look but gave him his phone anyways. Chopper started to tap on the screen and then locked the phone giving it back to the cook.

"What?" Sanji questioned.

"I set your alarm so you'll know when its time for you to leave"

"Thanks" the cook grinned.

Chopper nodded but then his face turned serious. "What made you want to say it now?"

Sanji puffed out another smoke staying silent for a bit before answering. "I'm tired of hiding it. Even if he dosen't accept it I think it'll be better than keeping them inside"

"Your gonna be wearing a mask though, and he's not gonna be able to know who you are. Are you planning on revealing yourself?"

The cook nodded. "After I confess"

"Whatever happens you know I'll be there if you need me ok" Sanji nodded.

"Your the best Chopper" Sanji smiled when Chopper started to dance around.

"Your compliments won't make me happy you bastard"

Sanji chuckled at the way his friend showed his gratitude.

"Well I have to go now. I'm pretty sure Doctorine won't be happy I'm making her wait" Chopper walked to the door. "See you later Sanji"

"Yeah bye" Sanji called out before Chopper opened the door and left.

Staring at the door for a minute Sanji walked to the kitchen to take out the food the timer warned him was finished earlier. He felt kind if relieved to admit his secret to Chopper, but telling Zoro would make him feel ten times better. Now he had to wait till the ball started. It was barley three in the afternoon, this day was going by slow much to Sanji's annoyance.

XXX

When Chopper left the apartment complex and turned a corner, he was not expecting to run into the green haired man he was just talking about with Sanji.

"Hey Chopper!" Zoro called out running up to the teen.

"Zoro hey" he said as Zoro stopped in front of him. "Where are you going?"

"Well I had to pick up my suit from Sanji for the ball, and I'm trying to get home to do some errands for Doctorine before it starts"

"Oh. Don't tell me the shit-cooks going"

Chopper tensed remembering he promised Sanji not to say anything.

"Um..no. Sanji said he couldn't go that he has to work"

Zoro raised a questioning eyebrow. The shit-cook missing a party? That's not like him.

Chopper seemed to notice his questioning glare, seeing it was his time he had to leave he came up with an excuse.

"Well I have to go before Doctorine gets made. See you at the ball Zoro" and then he ran off.

Zoro waved a bit before he himself walked off tuning the corner. He finally noticed he was passing by Sanji's apartment complex and stared up at the building. For some reason Zoro couldn't get this feeling Chopper was acting weird a while ago. Shrugging his shoulders he pushed those thoughts aside averted his gaze from the building and walked off.

_Which way was Luffy's apartment again?_

XXX

It was time. The ball had started and Sanji was waiting outside for Chopper to come. He adjusted the hat on his head to hide his hair, a last minute accessory. His black mask covered his entire face and it showed both of his eyes and it covered up his eyebrows. Those would definitely be a big give away. He fixed his black suit and the white long shirt underneath had two buttons undone showing some skin.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. In fact he actually thought about forgetting this whole thing and go back home. But it was too late to back out now besides he knew Chopper wouldn't let him. Speaking of Chopper.

Finally.

Sanji could see Chopper running up to him waving and smiling. "Hey are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah"

Chopper noticed the stuttering coming from his blonde headed friend. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and have him a reassuring smile.

"Don't be nervous, just relax"

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to"

The two walked into the building looking around at the beautiful decoration. The music was playing and people were dancing and having a good time. Sanji looked around until finally spotting what he was looking for. Even in the dark lights he could tell which one was the Marimo. His green hair stood out.

"There he is" Sanji breathed out.

Zoro was standing by who Sanji could only guess was Luffy and of course the oh so beautiful Nami. Zoro's suit was black and white and his buttons too were not connected showing his tan skin, he was wearing a tie around but it was loose.

"Go for it Sanji" Chopper urged pushing Sanji forward. But Sanji was resisting holding his ground.

"I'll wait till he's alone"

"Come on don't be scared"

Sanji sighed and looked down at the floor, but then Chopper started to pull his arm.

"Oi what?"

"He's alone look"

Sanji looked up and he saw Zoro standing against a wall all alone. This was his chance. With an encouraging push by Chopper he walked quickly to the Marimo making sure no one was gonna pop up out of nowhere. It looked like luck was on Sanji's side when he finally reached the other side of the room without any other interruptions.

Taking a deep breath Sanji walked up to Zoro.

"Hey" he said out loud causing Zoro to turn his way. But before Zoro could say anything Sanji stopped him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey what are you..." Sanji stopped him before he could finish his question.

"Just hurry and follow me ok. There's something I need to tell you" pulling Zoro's hand Sanji quickly jogged with the Marimo behind him trying to get answers.

Sanji was making his way towards the back. If he knew Robin she wouldn't have a party like this without decorating the outside as well. Luckily people were too busy with each other to notice anything.

Finally making it outside Sanji slowed down once they made it to a small bridge that had a little river underneath. Letting go of his hand, Sanji turned to the Marimo and looked him in his green eyes he could see though Zoro's small mask.

He could do this.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the second chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

**Thanks for reading. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah were already at chapter 3. I know that Zoro and Sanji are a little OOC. Anyways I hope you like it and thanks for ready my loves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! (: **

* * *

Blue eyes and green eyes clashed. Sanji's heart was beating so loudly he wondered if Zoro could hear it. He had to keep his cool though because he could easily see the look of anger come across Zoro's face. Zoro's green eyes turned darker when he became angry. At that moment Sanji just wanted to run and go back home to the safety of his apartment and never come out. Too late. He was already here. Already brought Zoro outside where it was just the two of them and no one else.

Sanji prepared himself and finally he just snapped.

"Zoro I love you" there he said it. His feelings were finally out. Sanji let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. Though he had his eyes snapped shut waiting for Zoro to say something. When he didn't here anything Sanji slowly opened his eyes.

Zoro's face was full of confusion with wide eyes. Suddenly a though came across Sanjis mind. What if the Marimo recognized him? But soon that thought left his mind when Zoro's face turned to anger once again.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Sanji flinched at the dangerous tone in Zoro's voice. Normally he wouldn't he intimidated by him but this time things were different..way different. "You can't love me you don't even know me"

"Yes I do" Sanji said back all the while trying to keep his face impassive. So Zoro didn't recognize him. "Whether you believe me or not we know each other well. I know I kind of freaked you out by confessing my feelings but tonight was the only way"

The angry look Zoro had just a moment ago vanished and his features softened. He could hear the sincerity in the other mans voice. For some reason he felt like he's heard the voice, it sounded familiar.

"We've met before?" Zoro questioned.

"We've known each other"

"Yet I have no idea who you are. I mean you seem familiar but.. I don't know"

Zoro stared at Sanji very intently. Sanji was becoming nervous with the way Zoro was staring at him. "What is it?"

"I'm trying to figure out who you are"

"By staring at me?"

Zoro leaned forward slightly looking into the clear blue eyes. Sanji had to will himself not to blush at the close contact.

"To think I could forget such beautiful eyes" Zoro whispered lowly. Sanji was shocked, never had he heard Zoro say something like that. "Why confess to me now when you're wearing a mask?"

Sanji gasped when he felt warm hands come to the edge of his mask slightly pulling it up. The clash of skin made Sanji warm, but when he finally realized Zoro was trying to pry his mask off Sanji immediately grabbed his hands and pulled them off.

"Don't"

Sanji changed his mind. He wasn't ready to show Zoro who he was. He was afraid that if he did Zoro would freak out and never talk to him again. That was Sanjis biggest fear.

"Well from what I can see your not Luffy, Usopp or Ace. You can't be the curly cook because he's working tonight"

Sanji raised an eyebrow under his mask. Him working tonight? Who told him that?

"Or that's what Chopper said" Zoro turned back to the party trying to remember who was there he hadn't seen or said.

Without his knowledge Sanji narrowed his eyes. So Chopper told him that. He'd have to ask him about that later. Now because of that he was even more scared to show who he was.

"Zoro" Sanji said softly. He gently grabbed Zoro's arm turning his attention back to him.

Zoro's eyes widened when the guy wrapped his arms around his waist laying his head on his chest.

"I thought you would be freaked out about another man confessing to you"

Zoro returned the hug. He places his hands on the mans hips, now he really felt this guy was familiar somehow. Sanji brought one of his hands down took one of Zoro's hand lacing their fingers together. In some weird way their hands fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces that were meant to fit in the first place.

"Why would I be freaked? My friends always say love is love, it doesn't matter what gender you are"

Sanji smiled. He remembered Nami saying the same thing. It seemed Zoro did listen to their love conversations. A part of Sanji felt relieved though, because now he knows that Zoro can love a man.

Sanji chuckled softly which caused Zoro to look down at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy that's all" Sanji lifted his head and looked at Zoro with bright blue eyes.

Zoro's eyes softened. "What is it that you love about me?"

"Everything" Sanji answered without any hesitation.

It was true though. Him and Zoro had been through alot even when they were kids. A memory from his childhood popped into his memory and it was his favorite memory. It was his favorite memory and the reason why he fell in love with Zoro in the first place. He may have been too young to understand it at that time but as he got older it became clear, sure Sanji was known as a ladies man and was determine to shower his beautiful ladies with tons love, but in the end it was always Zoro who won him over, who held his heart in his hands without even knowing it. At times he wondered if Zoro ever felt the connection that Sanji felt when they were around each other.

"All out of suggestions?" Sanji smirked a little.

"I've known you?" Sanji nodded.

Zoro sighed staring deep into the blue eyes.

"How could I've known you before, and not know who you are now?"

"You were always looking, but you were never really seeing me the way I always see you"

They pulled back and Zoro once again brought his hand up to the mask trying to pull it up and once again Sanji could feel his heart racing. This time he wasn't going to stop Zoro. Even if he was nervous.

The mask was really coming off. He could feel it. It was almost passed his nose. Almost.

Only then. A ringer rang through the night.

_Damn._

Zoro had pulled back looking down seeing where the ringer was coming from.

Sanji groaned. "Not now" was it really that? He thought he had more time.

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

Sanji shook his head. "I'm sorry" he started to back away pulling his mask back down. "I'm sorry but I have to go"

"Wait go where?" Zoro asked as the man kept getting further away but then he stopped.

Sanji stopped then turned back around quickly running up to Zoro a placing a chaste kiss on his lips letting it linger for a moment.

"I'm sorry Zoro, but thank you this has been the most amazing night"

Then he started to run. Leaving a stunned Zoro there staring wide eyed. Sanji had to find Chopper.

Turning his head, he looked all around until he finally found him.

"Chopper"

The teen turned to Sanji. "Hey how was it?"

"Chopper we have to go its time"

The teen almost freaked out and soon he and Sanji were making their way through the crowd.

Buy before he could leave the blonde took a bold stare behind and saw Zoro staring towards his way. When he saw him dashing towards him Sanji bolted out catching up with Chopper to his car.

Sanji drove off with Chopper in the passenger seat asking a bazillion questions.

"What happened?"

"Everything" Sanji said turning a corner.

"So he knows who you are?"

Sadly the blonde shook his head. "No the alarm went off before"

Chopper frowned at his friend. "Oh Sanji I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter, because after all this Zoro has to forget me. I think it would be better if he didn't knew at all it was really me"

Sanji threw off his mask and hat and tossed them in his back seat. "Besides did you tell Zoro I was at work tonight?"

"Yeah after I left your place I ran into him and asked if you were going to the ball, I panicked a little not wanting to reveal anything so I said that"

"Its fine" Sanji brushed it off.

After a few more turns Sanji finally pulled up at the Baratie and just in time too. Him and Chopper got out and the teen waited until Sanji was done closing the restaurant.

Once Sanji walked out they went back to his car but Sanjis phone rang.

"Zeff. Yeah don't worry I closed everything, alright bye" and he hung up.

They got inside and Sanji decided to drive Chopper home.

It was only a ten minute drive.

"Sanji are you sure you'll be ok?" Chopper asked worriedly.

"Honestly no"

Chopper smiled sadly and soon they pulled up to his house. With a goodbye said Sanji drove off to his apartment. Everything replayed in his mind. He could still feel the feeling of Zoro's lips against his own even if it was a short kiss.

Upon arriving at his apartment complex Sanji parked his car and went inside. Remembering to grab his mask and hat. He didn't even bother changing into more comfortable clothes because he was just too tired and soon fell into a deep sleep dreaming about his green haired swordsman.

XXX

When Sanji woke the next morning he noticed he never change out of his clothes. So he went to the bathroom and took a long shower trying remember if everything that happened last night was a dream or reality.

Last night was like a movie in his head. In fact that's what it felt like. This whole thing felt like a fairy tale story.

After his shower he decided to take a walk around town.

He didn't know where he was going. He just let his feet guide him to wherever until he finally stopped in front of a huge building with a lion shaped sun on it.

The Thousand Sunny. It was a dojo along with an apartment complex above, and it just happened to be where Zoro lived. Of all the places to come too it had to be here.

Well he could use a good workout. Before he walked in though he made sure there was no one inside before making his way in.

Sanji walked into a small room where it was private enough for no one to come in. Usually Zoro was in here but it didn't seem anyone was in today. He smiled when he saw a punching bag there. Koshiro had still kept it after all these years.

Personally it was Sanji's 'kicking bag'. He always kicked it when he wanted to let out his frustrations. Well today was one of those days, even if it had been a while since he'd been here, usually when he came some times ago he would always stay in the main room of the dojo.

First he did leg stretches, and then he started with regular kicks to warm up a bit.

Sanji did multiple regular kicks to the bag trying to get a little comfortable before he could go on and do his more advance kicks. It really had been a while since he'd kicked like this. He should probably come here more often to train by himself, maybe Koshiro would allow it. And maybe he could spar with Zoro again. Maybe

The whole time Sanji just kicked and kicked to his hearts content. Until his frustrations were gone.

The afternoon was coming and Sanji just decided to stop. He felt good honestly. Better than he had before.

As he was leaving he heard his name.

"Sanji?"

The blonde turned around. It was Koshiro giving him a gentle smile that seemed to calm him. "Its been a while Sanji"

"Yeah I just ended up here and decided to do a little training. If that's ok"

"Sanji you know your always welcome here. Should I tell Zoro your here?"

Sanji shook his head. "No its fine"

Koshiro seemed to understand, he always did and gave the blonde a hearted smile. "Very well, its good seeing you again" then he turned and walked away.

Sanji too walked away making his way to the front door.

That was until he heard a familiar voice.

"I just don't know"

It was Zoro. Sanji froze.

"What do you mean?" he heard someone that sounded like Ace. "Do you know who he was?"

"I don't know he said he knew me but I didn't know him, he felt familiar though"

Sanjis eyes widened. Was he taking about last night?

"Well whoever he was he must be someone close to us"

Zoro shrugged. "Whatever I just want to know who my mystery man is"

The two boys walked off into an elevator not knowing that Sanji was hiding behind a wall.

Sanji had to take a deep breath. Zoro actually wanted to find him, wanted to remember him. It made him happy, but could he really reveal himself? Sure last night he did but he was wearing a mask.

He pushed himself off the wall and ran out the door. He had to tell Chopper.

XXX

Meanwhile up above Zoro was looking out the window when he saw a familiar blonde running.

"Huh? Was the curly brow here?"

* * *

Well that's the end of it. Please review and thanks for reading! Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here you guys!

I decided to have Zoros perspective on everything. Yes, there will be interactions with Sanji and Zoro, and our favorite marimo will get a bit nosey. Hehe

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF ONE PIECE!

* * *

Zoro had watched the silhouette of the blonde from his window running at a fast pace like there was an emergency. Funny. He didn't even know Sanji was here. Well whatever, he had more...pressing matters.

Zoro never really believed he would find any love anywhere and he didn't really care about it...that was until this mystery man came into his life. For some reason somewhere deep within his heart he had a feeling this guy was more important to him then he realized. He couldn't really see his face because of the mask but his most prominent feature from what Zoro saw were his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that were almost as blue as the sea, they seemed bright and Zoro cursed himself for not noticing who had blue eyes around him. And his low smooth baritone voice it gave him shivers from just remembering it.

He had to find this guy. His mystery man.

He could already cross out the obvious group of his friends knowing that none of them were that smooth talking and knew none of them had pretty blue eyes. The only person he knew with blue eyes is one of Ace's friends Marco, but he has dark blue eyes. His mystery man has bright blue eyes. His hair was..Zoro immediately scowled finally realizing the guy was wearing a hat over his head that covered his hair so he couldn't see the color, especially in the dark.

Zoro groaned and moved away from the window and flopping down on his bed. This was gonna be difficult. But Zoro was determined to find out who this guy was.

The only clues he had were that somehow he knew him and vice versa.

_You were always looking, but you were never really seeing me the way I always see you._

That was another big clue.

But Zoro was confused. He was always looking at people, but the mystery man made it sound like Zoro and him interacted more than he thought. Maybe they did, so he could already cross out the guys he didn't interact with as much. Zoro tried to remember his physical features as well, his skin was pale and soft and he was Zoro's height, so that left out Brook because he was way tall. This guy seemed built too and if he remembered right his mystery man had long legs.

So all he had to do was go around and find a guy with pale soft skin, sea blue eyes, long legs, a lean built body, and Zoro's height maybe a bit shorter. It should be easy enough.

_Easy my ass_

He was so distracted into his thought he didn't even hear his door open until he felt another weight on his bed. Zoro removed his arm from his eyes and saw a freackled face idiot grinning at him sitting in the edge of his bed.

"Hey Ace" he said with a frown.

"Still thinking about him" Ace snickered when Zoro scowled because it only confirmed what he just said. "So, this guy just comes out of the blue, tells you he loves you and then leaves never to be seen again"

"Pretty much"

"Well I'm pretty sure you already have a good description of him so finding him probably won't be so bad"

"Are you kidding me" Zoro threw his hands up in the air and fell back down on the bed. "Unless you hadn't noticed Grand Line City is huge" Zoro lengthened his arms apart to prove his point, "This guy could be anywhere in the city or worse..he could've left" Zoro let those last words out as a whisper.

Ace just stared blankly at his idiot of a friend, it was obvious Zoro was really serious about finding this mystery man, the determination in his eyes were the big give away.

Zoro turned his head away. He decided to start his search tomorrow, hopefully he could have some idea of where to start.

XXX

By the time Sanji made it home Chopper was already there waiting for him outside his door. Letting them inside Sanji decided to make tea while Chopper sat at the table reminiscing what his blonde friend just told him.

"So Zoro really does want to find you after all" Chopper said more as a statement than a question. "This is great Sanji"

Placing the tea down in front of Chopper Sanji scowled and took his seat.

"Yeah its great" the blonde cook sighed sipping some of his drink. "Until he finds out it was me"

"But Sanji I thought you wanted him to know it was you"

"I did..at first" Sanji took another sip of his drink, "But that was before I realized the consequences"

Chopped cocked his head to the side, "What consequences?"

Sanji took a cigarette out and lit it letting out a puff of smoke before saying, "The consequences of getting rejected"

Chopper looked over sadly at his friend. "I don't think Zoro would reject you"

Sanji blew another smoke, "Thanks alot Chopper but this is Zoro were talking about here. All the Marimo has to do is take one look at me and he's immediately scowling as if I'm the worst person in the whole world"

He angrily stubbed the cigarette into the ash tray and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest and pouted like a spoiled child.

Chopper sighed. For these two idiots who were about to be 20 years old they sure act like a couple of angry teenage girls. The young brunette made a mental note that if he ever fell in love with someone, he would approach it the right way.

"I'm serious about what I said though Sanji, I don't think Zoro would reject you, because in the end he fell in love with you"

Sanji sighed, "No he fell in love with his mystery man" putting up his hands in the quotation marks signs.

"Either way it was still you. The way I see it is if you and Zoro actually took the time to fully understand each other like you guys did last night, then perhaps everything could've been different between y'all. As far as I'm concerned I don't think it matters to Zoro who's face was really behind that mask because like I said in the end he still fell in love with you"

Sanji was about to say something but Chopper stopped him already knowing what the blonde was going to say.

"I know rejection is hard to come by, but even if he does the only thing that would matter is that you tried, and that you actually put some effort into it all. But maybe he won't reject you, you never know with these things Sanji it could go either way"

Sanji wanted to believe that, but his insecurity conscious was telling him other wise. As much as he did want Zoro to know it was him that fear of rejection was going to eat him up everytime. The thought of running from the city was tempting but he didn't have the heart, so the only thing he could do was wait, and see what the outcome is.

XXX

The Baratie was packed on Monday, and Sanji was very pleased with that, he loved when it was packed because cooking nonstop could help him forget about other things, especially a certain green haired marimo.

Sanji was just finishing making two plates of chicken parmesan. "Ok now for the cheese on top" he mumbled to himself. He turned to give the plates to the waiter so he could take the plates to the costumers but he was very packed.

"Sorry Sanji, but could you take them in pretty much packed here"

"Yeah sure no problem. It was table 5 right?"

The waiter nodded, Sanji grabbed the plates and walked out of the kitchen to the table to see who he was serving today, hopefully a beautiful woman. Though when his eyes landed on the said table he froze and his eyes widened in shock and horror.

Oh no. It was Zoro, damn it just his luck. Though Zoro wasn't sitting alone when Sanji noticed Ace was with him. Either way Sanji almost dropped the plates, his heart was thumping loudly in his chest, this was not what he needed right now, he could've sworn he was trying to avoid Zoro and here was the idiot sitting at a table in the restaurant waiting for his food that Sanji had made. Yeah Sanji was really lucky.

Somehow Sanji had enough strength to walk over to the table, while at the same time trying to calm himself and look as natural as possible.

Ace and Zoro didn't even notice he walked up until Sanji spoke up.

"Hey shitheads" he said in a calm voice, or he tried to. He could see Zoro's scowl.

"Sanji hey" Ace said grinning up at him.

"Just what I needed, a damn curly brow" Zoro said smirking up at the blonde.

Sanjis eyebrow twitched and soon his worries were immediately gone. "Damn marimo remember who the hell's serving your food here"

Sanji gently placed the plates down on the table.

"Che, curly brow"

"Moss head"

"Shit cook"

"Shitty swordsman"

The two scowled at each other and both looked away with a angry pout.

"Hey come on Zoro were not here to fight, remember were trying to figure out your mystery man"

Soon enough Sanjis worries came back and his body slightly tensed, oh no here it comes. Sweat was starting to his forehead and his heart started to speed up again.

Sanji tried to keep his face impassive. "What?" trying to sound curious as well making sure he didn't make it seem he knew what the older D brother was talking about.

"Oh that's right Zoro said you weren't there Sanji. Well Saturday at the ball Zoro met this guy who pronounced his love to him"

"His love?" the blonde cook questioned.

Ace chuckled, "Yeah but then he ran off, stupid Zoro only got a few details of him, the guy has blue eyes, long legs and pale skin"

Suddenly Sanji became scared, because those features described him perfectly. The only thing Zoro didn't get was his hair color and his eyebrows, now those would have been real prominent.

"Now Zoro is determined to find him, and he isn't gonna stop till he does"

Sanji just wish Ace could stop talking because his heart was speeding up even more now, more that he was thinking that the other two men could probably hear it.

He stayed quiet for a bit watching the two start to eat their food. Sanji had to get away from there and fast before he starts having a nervous breakdown.

"Yeah well great to hear about your love story marimo but I have to get back to work" and with that said he quickly turned around and walked away without another word to them, luckily they didn't see his weird behavior.

But unknowingly to Sanji, Ace hid a sly smirk behind his hand at the retreating blonde. It seems Zoro's mystery man was alot closer than they thought.

Things just got alot more interesting.

XXX

Three hours later after Zoro and Ace left, much to Sanjis relief, the blonde was walking home since Zeff told him his vacation started today.

Though the only thing the blonde had on his mind was what happened earlier.

Zoro's description of him was almost perfect only if he got his hair color and his eyebrows. Even so, Sanji was correct about one thing, that Zoro didn't even suspect it was him, at all.

Sanji sighed and turned a corner only to be stopped by two grinning idiots in front of him.

"Ace, Luffy what are you doing?" he asked shocked.

"Sanji we were just looking for you" Ace said too happily. Sanji definitely did not like the sly grin the older brother had on his face.

"What?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Shihihi, Sanji, we know your Zoro's mystery man" Luffy said bluntly.

Sanji just stared dumbfound for a second until he started to burst out laughing. The two brothers exchanged glances at each other and looked st the blonde who finally got a hold of himself.

"W-What you think I'm that guy, please"

Ace sighed, "Enough with the act Sanji we have proof"

Sanji raised an eyebrow, "Proof, what proof?"

And soon enough Ace threw Chopper in front holding him by the shoulders so he wouldn't get away while the kid was exaggerating.

"Chopper!" Sanji exclaimed staring wide eyed at the kid.

"I'm sorry Sanji, but they forced me to tell them the truth I had no chance" the kid cried and the blonde could only stare in horror at the two brothers who were grinning like mad mans. This was bad, his secret was coming out.

"Judging by your hopeless expression were right" Ace chuckled.

"How?" Sanji could only say seeing as no other words would come out.

"Please your nervous squirming back at the restaurant was a big give away, its a shame Zoro was too dense to see it, besides it hit me when I came to a conclusion. A guy with pale skin, long legs and blue eyes who knew Zoro it clicked to me it was you we don't know any other guy"

"I see" Sanji sighed and dropped his head down in defeat.

"But I wasn't exactly sure so I had to make sure I was right" Ace added patting Choppers shoulder.

Luffy put his hand on Sanjis shoulder and have him a big smile. "Its ok Sanji your secret is safe with us"

"Unless you want us go tell him" Ace added only making Sanji shoot his head up.

"No he can't know. If he ever found out it was me then everything between us would be ruined" Sanji stared up at the two brothers and looked them in eyes while saying, "Please don't tell him"

The D brothers could practically hear the pleading in the cooks voice.

Ace sighed once again, "Alright we won't tell him" and that earned a satisfied smile from the blonde cook. "But you know Zoro isn't gonna give up trying to find you"

"Yeah I know"

"Come on Luffy time to go" and as the brothers walked off Ace spoke up again, "Oh and if he does find out, what exactly will you do?"

That was a good question in Sanjis mind because even he had no idea what he would do.

* * *

Well that's it for this, sorry it took me so long, but I hope you like it. Goodbye my loves!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything One Piece!

* * *

Zoro tied his bandana around his head closed his eyes and tried to concentrate two a sword in each hand and his precious sword in his mouth, he needed to train to get all the stress off of his shoulders. He stood in a stance and moved swinging his swords with gentle movements training like this always cleared his mind and that's just what he needed, this whole mystery man thing was becoming stressful. If he wanted to find him he needed to look at the situation in a different light. His entire body seemed more at ease than it was before.

His techniques were becoming more powerful and prominent and soon enough he was starting to get lost in his training he didn't even notice the sound of the doors of the dojos opening and closing. That was until he sensed an all too familiar presence behind him staring at him intensely, Zoro turned still with his swords in tact to see a familiar blonde.

Sanji didn't even know why he was here, but for some reason his feet ended up dragging him all the way to the dojo. Right when he walked through the door he saw the familiar swords stance and techniques moving with such grace and strength, his eyes followed the movements of the green haired swordsman, watching how his muscles moved under the tan skin. He watched a bead of sweat trail down the broad tan back following it with his eyes and then looked back up again only to see the marimo staring back at him.

Sanji softly gasped to cover up his shock he scowled at Zoro.

"What are you doing here curly?" Zoro asked taking out his sword from his mouth. Sanji honestly didn't want to deal with Zoro's attitude.

"What am I not allowed to be here?" he spat back glaring at the idiot as if his glare would make Zoro flinch. "I haven't been here in a while and I need to take out some frustrations"

Sanji watched Zoro smirk, he knew that smirk all too well, it could only mean one thing.

"Well I know a way to release frustrations" Zoro's smirk grew wider and he pointed his sword at the blonde cook silently challenging him. Sanji accepted smirking as well. "Its been a while anyways cook lets make up for lost times shall we"

Sanji put his hands in his pockets picking up his right leg. Then in a flash both clashed shoe against sword neither backing down, Sanji felt the familiar rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins, he was getting excited, this was exactly what he needed, a one on one challenge with the marimo.

"Come on, bring it on marimo"

Zoro ran and struck at him but Sanji handstand and whirled around blocking any attack Zoro was throwing at him. They went at it for hours bity not stopping, both not backing down, it seemed this was what they both needed even if neither one would admit it their faces showed one of joy and happiness. Then when Sanji went to kick up at Zoro, his legs wore out and he tumbled down falling right on top of the swordsman. Neither one made a move to get up both panting hard from their fight, Sanji didn't even care what position they were currently in. They stayed quiet for a while only the sound of their breaths could be heard throughout the room.

"You know" Sanji said breaking the silence and making Zoro look up at him. A shadow hid his visible eye. "That was just what I needed" he smiled softly down at the green haired man beneath him.

Zoro was stunned for a moment looking into Sanji's visible eye noticing the color of it and staring at it closely. Since when did the cook have blue eye, it looked like the color of his mystery mans. No it couldn't be. But before he could say anything the blonde got up from him walking to the door leaving the stunned swordsman lying in the floor.

"Thanks alot, Zoro"

Zoro's heart thumped louder, they way hid name came out of Sanjis mouth sounded the same too. No he couldn't be could he. Though before he could say anything, when Zoro looked up Sanji was gone only leaving the swordsman on the floor staring at the door swinging slightly.

XXX

After their sparring session Zoro had taken a shower and left the dojo walking around the city, he had no idea where he was going but he let his feet wander him wherever. For some reason he couldn't get Sanji out of his head, he kept wondering why he was comparing his blonde rival to his mystery man there wasn't any comparison whatsoever, besides they hated each other. Though the cooks visible blue eye kept popping back into his head, Zoro couldn't contemplate how much he wanted to see Sanji's left eye that was hiding behind the curtain of soft golden locks, or how much he wanted to know if that hidden left eye matched the other. Not to mention the way the cook said his name, it was rare for Sanji to call him by his name but when he said it Zoro's heart raced. But Zoro didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet, he couldn't because he knew Sanji was not the man who confessed his feelings to him at the ball..there was just no way. Besides the cook was working that night.

Realizing he was too lost in his thoughts he stopped and noticed that his feet led him to the city's cemetery of all places. Well if he was here he might as well visit Kuina he walked through the grass until he stopped in front of a small headstone that had an angel on top of it.

"Hey there Kuina, its been a while, I know I haven't come to see you but I've been so distracted by everything that's been going on" he sighed and stared down at the grass till he sat down in front of the headstone staring at it intensely before speaking. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me, but at my friends party I met someone, but it wasn't a girl it was a guy and he confesses his feelings to me"

"Only thing is I have no idea who he is, it was a masked party so of course he was wearing a mask. He told me he had always loved me, at first I thought it was a stupid joke but somehow I felt it wasn't, that he was being sincere about his feelings. Then he told me that we knew each other saying that he was always seeing him but never really seeing him, know what I mean" a small gust of wind ruffled his green hair, "Guess I'll take that as a yes, anyways now I'm starting to compare him and that stupid shitty cook, you remember Sanji you met him when we were kids, he's the one with the curly eyebrows" once again the wind blew and Zoro took that as another yes. Zoro stayed silent for a bit then he started to get up.

"Well I guess I'll leave you know but thanks for listening Kuina, I promise I'll come visit again" Zoro moved forward and pressed a light kiss to the headstone. He stood there for a few minutes till he turned and walked away.

Though when he was about to leave he bumped into someone. "Huh of hey Chopper"

The young brunette smiled, "Zoro hi what are you doing here?"

Zoro shrugged, "Just visiting Kuina. You?"

"I'm going to put these flowers next to Dr. Hiluluk grave" Zoro looked down barely noticing Chopper had flowers in his hands. "You can come with me if you like" he offered walking past Zoro. The swordsman nodded following his young friend.

They came across a headstone that was as big as Kuina's. He watched Chopper gently place the flowers down giving his respects to the long lost doctor, Zoro closed his eyes giving his respects as well.

After a while Chopper turned to Zoro noticing the swordsman had a distant look on his face, he almost seemed tired. "Zoro you ok?"

Zoro shrugged again, "Yeah I'm just tired from sparring with the cook earlier"

Chopper seemed surprised, "Oh that's a first, I guess its been a while" Zoro only nodded, Chopper could only wonder why Sanji would want to spar with Zoro seeing as how Sanji didn't want to get to close to him fearing Zoro would find out the truth. "Any luck with your search?"

Zoro quirked an eyebrow, "How'd you know?"

Chopper laughed nervously before thinking of a good enough answer, "Luffy and Ace" though much to his relief Zoro bought the lie.

"Of course those two" he said scratching the top of his head in annoyance. "I don't exactly have any leads to go on"

"Well if you do find out who he is what will you do?"

Zoro cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I mean if you ever find out who he is and its someone you never thought it would be, what would you do?"

Zoro sighed, he actually never thought about that. He never thought it could be someone he really hated, he never thought about what he would do all he wanted to now was who the guy was, he didn't think of what he would do after that.

Chopper sighed, seeing Zoro's expression just confirmed what he already knew. He could only wonder why his friends go through their plans head on without thinking it through to the end. He was surrounded by idiots.

"Well I should go" Chopper said turning around and walking off while Zoro gave him a small nod. "Oh and Zoro" he said stopping to turn back to his green haired friend. "If you ever do find out your mystery man, please don't hate him" with that said he walked off leaving his friend behind hoping his words would make it through his head.

Zoro stood frozen in his spot. Hate him? Just what did Chopper mean by that, he really wanted to ask but the young doctor was already gone. Zoro didn't understand why Chopper would say something like that, the way he said it made it seem their was something more behind his word. Zoro stood looking at the ground thinking, and thinking..and thinking, till he finally came to a conclusion.

Could it be possible that Chopper knew. Could he possibly know who the identity of his mystery man really is? Then he scowled as another thought came across his mossy brain, if Chopper knew, then could all of his other friends know. Robin could know, she was the one hosting the party, maybe Ace knew, maybe he found out before him and kept it a secret, if Chopper knows then maybe Usopp could know as well. Hell Luffy may even know, he might be an idiot but he was always observant to these kinds of things. Maybe Sanji knows..or maybe Sanji could possibly be...

Zoro shook his head.

No no he was jumping to conclusions again, if his friends knew they wouldn't lie to him they would tell him, no way.

Finally he decided to leave the cemetery deciding that he was just being paranoid by meaningless thoughts. He knew he was right, he just knew it.

XXX

After taking a cooling shower Sanji flopped down in his bed drowning deep into his soft mattresses. The fight he had with Zoro made him feel ten times better than before, he really needed to go to the dojo more often. He turned over on his side remembering the feelings after he realized he had been right on top of the marimo. He had been so close.

So close yet still far away.

For some reason Sanji just wanted to drop the charade, to just go and tell Zoro the truth, that it was him. That it was him who was behind the mask, that he was the one who confessed his feelings to the marimo. Sanji believed that maybe if he would tell him all the stress would lift from his shoulders. Those thoughts lingered in his mind for a while before he just shook his head. There was no way that was going to happen as much as he did want Zoro to find out it was him, at the same time he didn't want Zoro to know.

Sanji groaned, decisions were too damn difficult.

He closed his eyes remembering that night replaying in his head like one of his favorite movies. It was probably and only will be one of the best nights of his entire life even if it was for a short time. He remembered he kissed him only once that night his first kiss with the marimo it may have been short and quick but it was worth it. He remembered how those strong arms were holding him tightly around his waist not letting go oh how much he wished he could once again have the marimo wrapped around him without having to hide, without being secretive, without having to wearing a mask.

If Sanji were brave enough and not have to worry about his stupid pride then he probably would've told Zoro how he felt long ago and not give a care in the world. But unfortunately life for him wasn't that easy, and he knew that it was never going to be unless he stopped being a coward and man up for once.

With that thought he let his eyes droop the last thing he saw was the picture on his nightstand.

When Sanji woke up the next morning he woke up to his phone ringing loudly he groaned checking his clock seeing it was almost seven in the morning. Who the hell was calling him this early? Much to his annoyance his phone didn't stop ringing so he finally gave in grabbed his phone and answered it trying not to sound murderous to the person who was calling him disturbing his precious his sleep.

"Hello"

"Sanji hey its Patty I've been calling all morning!" Sanji had to pull the phone away from his ear because the idiot was shouting to loud. Ugh it was too early for this.

"What the hell do you want Patty its really early and I'm too tired to deal with your crap right now" Sanji said pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he was already starting to get a massive headache.

"Well good morning to you top sunshine but I'm only calling because Zeff needs the spare key, he lost his, so bring your key by some time today if you can"

Then the line went dead and Sanji groaned falling back down on the his bed.

So much for sleeping in today.

XXX

Zoro finally ended up at the Baratie after about an hour or so trying to find it, he could've sworn it was a left turn instead of a right. It didn't matter though he was here and he was hungry so he found a table for himself that excluded him from everyone else and waited until a waiter showed up to take his order.

After waiting for a while his food finally came to him and he dug in immediately. The food was amazing as always he couldn't get enough of he was done he left the cash in the table and walked outside devising where he should go now.

Only his thoughts were interrupted hearing two voices talking loudly behind the corner. Zoro took a peak only to see Patty and Carne looking very frustrated about something judging by their expressions, so he came out from the corner and walked up to the two chefs who seems to have finally notice them.

"Hey Zoro didn't know you were here today" Patty said his angry face turning from a frown to a smile in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah well I was just leaving. What are you two doing out here, shouldn't you guys be working?"

"Were waiting for Sanji to show up with a spare key he has, Zeff lost his" Carne answered. "But for some reason the idiot is running late today"

Patty huffed and said, "Yeah that idiot, he gets days off while we have to work and when we call him up he's always late, its not fair Zeff gives him days off, I still say its stupid he even got to go to that ball"

This information shocked Zoro indeed as he turned his head to the older man with confused eyes. What did he just say? Did he hear right?

"He wasn't at the party he was working that night" Zoro said but his words earned him two similar confused faces as well.

Carne shook his head, "No he went to the party, said he had something to do that was important or whatever but he had to cut the party short cause Zeff called him in to close the restaurant before twelve so he had to leave the party early"

Zoro stood there stunned. "Um..do you know what he was wearing that night I don't think I saw him"

"Beats me" Patty said, "but when he left here that day before the ball started he said he needed to get a hat to wear, didn't know why though"

Zoros eyes widened. A hat huh, that's exactly what his mystery man was wearing on his head. It wasn't until he heard a small dangle hit the ground that he noticed the said blonde standing before him with his visible eye widend in many emotion. They stayed starting at each other for a second or so till Sanji had finally turned and ran off.

Zoro stood there still staring off at the cook. Now he knew the truth. So Sanji was his mystery man, Sanji was the one who confessed his undying love for him, and it was Sanji who kissed him. Now everything made sense, why his mystery man or Sanji ran off early from the party, how could he be so stupid? Pale skin, blue eyes and long legs, now he understood the meaning behind Choppers words. He stood there for a few minutes trying to make his brain understand everything, the he finally ran off leaving the other two men without a word only glancing at each other in confusion.

* * *

Oh no Zoro finally knows. How will Sanji deal with this? Anyways thanks for reading my loves. (:


End file.
